The End of the World/Trivia
This film was based on the 1989 comedic children's picture book Duniya Mein Kya Hai? (English translation: What in the World?) The plot, characters, and the formant were the same as from the book, but with some differences: # The film was darker and edgier than the book. # The book was more wackier and less dramatic than the film # In the book, Pierre didn't beat Mohabbat up nor yelled at her, he just beat himself up and kept shouting "WHY AM I SO STUPID!?! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!!" # When Pierre and Mohabbat were arrested, they only received one year in jail and didn't receive a death penalty. # The beginning scene where Pierre was being nosy and wandering around in India was shorter than in the film. # Pierre didn't threaten the policemen in the book, nor used a gun. Instead, he cried, begged, and pleaded to them to get him and his best friend, Mohabbat, out of jail. # Pierre didn't get hit in the stomach by a meteor in the book, but he had a different and comedic, but still dramatic and sad, death instead. In the book, he got hit in the head by the same meteor, and it burned his hair, causing him to run around in pain. He soon dips into a lake, but that also hit him hard in the head, causing him to drown into the lake. He also didn't tell Mohabbat anything before his death. # In order to make Hutaranaik weaker, Mohabbat sprayed a water hose at him instead of a bucket of water. Also, in order to make Pierre use his bloodcurdling scream again, she used a flute to attract an underwater crab to pinch him in his rear end, causing Pierre to wake up and to jump out of the lake while doing his bloodcurdling scream, thus defeating Hutaranaik. # Pierre tripped on a rock and fell into the trapdoor instead of tripping on a gun. Before this film was made, Sony Pictures UK attemped an animated English-language film that is faithful to the children's picture book of the same name. The attempted film was in development in 1995, and a script was made. The name of the character, Mohabbat, is the Hindi word for "love", since she is an animated floating heart, and a heart is a sign of love. The name of the character, Hutaranaik, and his English name, Hotterneck, is a comedic pun on the phrase "hotter than heck". This film was dubbed into British English when it was released in the UK, Singapore, and Australia. The script was wackier, more comedic, and toned down. Although, the names were kept, except for the name of Hutaranaik, who was renamed Hotterneck. This name change also occured in the English copies of the picture book. The film was also released in the UK with the original Hindi audio and English subtitles. Despite the voices of the characters being redubbed, when a character speaks in English from the original Hindi dub, it remains undubbed, which was strange since Hotterneck had a much more scarier voice in the English dub than the Hindi dub. Hutaranaik/Hotterneck sounded similar to Suneo from the Hindi dub of ''Doraemon ''in the original Hindi dub of the film. After the first and only theatrical screening of this film and the song's music video, the film, its song, and the song's music video were banned after lots of Indian and Pakistani viewers of both the film and the music video were panicking that the end of the world is near. After 18 years of its forgotten existence, the film aired on Sony TV, uncensored, and on Nickelodeon India, edited to warrant a U rating from the CBFC, on 12 March 2017, and its song's music video aired on the Indian and Pakistani feed of NickMusic at the same day, edited to warrant a U rating from the CBFC. The film's title didn't come up at all in the film. The film also didn't have any credits, only a copyright notice before the film ends. An evil sun-shaped bacteria that looks similar to Hutaranaik/Hotterneck appeared on the logo for the Swedish video game company called "Starbreeze Studios". Category:Trivia